Simple
by Skelapuff
Summary: [AU] [Oneshot] He didn’t really know what exactly brought the topic into their conversation. In fact, he didn’t care. What Sasuke really cared was the person who asked Hinata out.[SasuHina]


**Simple**

_Metellicagirl_

**Author's Note:** Blah, here's another oneshot of SasuHina-ness! I hope you like it and enjoy it enough to leave a review. Yeah my other fic, _Bittersweet_ might be coming out with a second chappie! But I don't know, since I like it as an oneshot. I guess I'll let you be the judge.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or even claim to own it. I'm doing this not for money but for you good people who like/love/hate/dislike SasuHina.

* * *

He didn't really know what exactly brought the topic into their conversation. In fact, he didn't care. What Uchiha Sasuke really cared was the person who asked Hyuuga Hinata out.

It was something that kept gnawing at him, endlessly.

"Who was it?" He casually leaned on the building where they stopped their route walk to school.

"Uh . . ." She blushed timidly and found herself staring at the slightly snowy sidewalk.

Sasuke found it irritating that she wasn't answering immediately. He had known for her months and she was acting like they barely met!

"Who?"

"U-um Sasuke . . ." She could feel the intense stare she was getting from him, which made her even more nervous.

"I didn't ask you!" Annoyance dripped in his voice.

"I-It w-was . . ." Hinata could feel the pressure from the tension that was building here. It was a dark cloud that was suffocating her.

Sasuke's glare only intensified.

She couldn't answer, Sasuke was making her nervous. Hinata could only do one thing in this situation: not look into the eyes of the Uchiha before. Sasuke's eyes always turned an eerily red color when he was really mad, like right now.

Sasuke felt like punching something, why couldn't she just answer him? It was a simple question, so it should have a simple answer! And a simple answer does not take THIS long to respond.

"I'm waiting." Sasuke was fuming now, but he was able to not look like he was.

"K-K-Kiba." She managed to squeak out.

He raised a brow. "Inuzuka?" He almost laughed from relief. Here he thought it was another loud mouth.

"You turned him down?"

Still looking at the ground she answered with a quick, "Yes." Her head was so low it looked like she had said a very shameful thing.

". . . Who else asked you?" Sasuke snapped, "Was it Uzumaki? Aburame?"

Hinata's blush deepened, "W-what? N-N-N-NO!" She looked like she was going to faint.

"Only Inuzuka?" He wasn't affected by her sheer embarrassment.

"Y-Yes!"

He gave a smile; well it looked like a triumphant smirk of someone who just killed off the competition that's what it looked like to Hinata. Hinata didn't like that "smile".

"That's good to know."

* * *

It's not like he really cared for the reasons. But she kept trying to give him reasons. It was really annoying. Like it was not bad enough that she turned him down.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke I-I . . ." Hinata's words wouldn't come out.

"Look, I don't care. You gave me an answer, so let's leave it at that!" Geez, it's not like he asked her to explain herself.

"B-But I-"

"I don't want to know." He only asked her on a whim, it's not like he was serious about it!

Brutal silence engulfed the pair. Hinata nervously played and observed her fingers. While Sasuke sulked in his annoyance.

Even so, the two somewhat of friends walked from the apartment complex the two both lived at. The walk to school was going to be viciously long and awkward.

"A-are you mad Sasuke?" The shy Hyuuga asked. She couldn't take the cold silence anymore.

"Like hell I'm mad!" He didn't turn to look at her. "I just got turned down!"

"I'm sorry . . ." She was on the verge of tears.

He only grunted.

The silence was back. And their high school was no where in sight.

Sasuke always walked with Hinata to school, being that they both lived in the same building. In those walks he soon realized that he always had this weird attraction to the Hyuuga. Sure, she annoyed him on many occasions, but he liked her company.

She was so timid and he was so cold, but she gave him a sort of warmth every time he was with her. He liked warm, so he liked Hinata. It was as simple as that. Of course, he didn't figure this out until he asked out the girl.

He suddenly stopped walking.

"Hinata."

She turned to face him; her eyes screamed that she was crying. Sasuke ignored this and only looked into her eyes.

White eyes stared at his black ones.

"Are you pregnant?"

"EH!" Hinata's eyes grew wide and she was blushing all shades of red. She couldn't believe he asked her something like that!

Sasuke stared at her, slightly amused by her reaction.

"Are you?"

"I-I AM NOT!" She was panicking.

"Well, you weren't blushing like some beet when looked up at me. I merely thought it was some kind of weird mood swing you women get when you're knocked up"

"Not blushing is not a sign of pregnancy!"

"It should be."

"W-Why?"

"You're always blushing and stuttering. Especially when we make eye contact."

"Th-That's because I-I . . ." Her reddened face looked sternly at the ground as to keep herself saying anymore.

"Because?" He pressed. He moved closer to her.

Hinata's face burned as she realized what she started. "I-I-I, y-y-you . . ."

He smirked at her humiliation. She kept her eyes on the concrete.

After a few minutes of absolute embarrassment on Hinata's part and tension, Sasuke decided to end the silence. "I have to tell you something."

Surprised, Hinata looked up at him. Mildly confused.

And there was silence . . . again.

". . . S-Sasuke?"

"What?" He couldn't say it, he didn't feel like saying it, it was too stupid. She already got the idea that he had some sort of feelings for her, right? Well, she was slow on these matters.

"W-What did you have to tell me?"

"I . . ." He rubbed the back of his head and frowned slightly. "I like . . ." Her eyes fell unto him. His black eyes found her white ones.

He lost all confidence.

"Never mind." He sounded mad. And Sasuke continued to walk.

"W-Wait Sasuke!" He was a fast walker! "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am okay!" Sarcasm screamed in his response.

"But!"

"Look, Hinata! You don't need to be so concerned over me!" The pace quickened.

"I-I'm sorry!" She was practically running to keep up with him.

He stopped. She almost ran into his back.

"Why do you have to be so nice all the time? Why do you keep trying to make things right? And stop apologizing! It's annoying!" He lost it.

"B-ut Sasuke . . ." Hinata was clearly crying now. "I-I don't, I don't want to be a bur-burden . . ."

"Burden?" His anger subsided and she nodded.

"Th-That's why I-"

"You turned me down for that reason?"

Hinata gave a small nod.

"That's . . ." Sasuke looked down onto her crying face and gave a small smile. "A silly reason."

Stunned, she looked up at him. A few tears cascaded down her face. "It is?"

"Yes." His voice was surprisingly gentle.

Hinata smiled, tears clearly forgotten and hugged him. Taken aback, Sasuke only stood there.

He decided to come out and say it.

"You know what Hinata? I like you too." And he gradually hugged her back.

It wasas simple as that.


End file.
